Pyrrha, Angel of Light 2: Chalice of the goddess of Shadows
by Someguycalledgoober
Summary: Eight months since the last adventure, a new evil is starting to billow in a time of peace, in Skyworld at least. Now, Pyrrha has to head back her home dimension to stop a corruption started from her new place of living. Update: Image made by "Zronku," asked a friend to ask her to draw it. Warning: Most of her work is NSFW. Be warned.
1. Ice to Meet you again!

**It has been three thousand years. Well, maybe a few months up to a year since I made the last adventure! Hey, sure beats Nintendo's! I hope you like this new adventure, and hope that it's not too crap. :)**

Two eyes opened after weeks of being sea sick, the feeling of rocking up and down, back and forth, from all the waves was not fun. The set of eyes looked in her mirror to check if her body was not green. She saw that everything was alright, from her black hair, to her yellow eyes, even her cat ears, then looked down at her small desk seeing a small chalice. She walked over hear it, hearing a small voice. _"Drink of the chalice, and you shall have the powers of a god."_ the voice said in the head the girl, _"You'll need it if you want revenge."_ She pondered how it got there and what the voice is, but she was feeling thirsty. _What is this?_ She asked in her thoughts, _"It doesn't matter girl, just drink it if you want show him up."_ She was not too sure if she wanted to do it, she picked it up and smelled it. The scent tickled her nose, the smell of strawberries and vanilla filled in her lungs and she held it against her lips. Just that smell was enough to get her heart racing and her muscles tight. "What exactly is this?" she said with a bit of doubt and hope, " _JUST DRINK IT! DO YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO STOP HIM?!"_ The thought ran through her head, revenge on him. The one that helped destroy her school, the one who stabbed her and abused her, the one who hurt her best friend. No longer being the one being chased, being able to finally put an end to his rein. She pressed it closer to her lips, opening them just a crack to let some in. The liquid started to spill into her mouth, the flavor rushed over her taste buds, her eyes light up from it and she started to take more. The voice started to laugh and took form of a small blue flame, "Yes! Join me! And you'll be able to not only beat him, but take over this miserable realm!" The girl finished the drink and dropped the chalice, her chest felt heavier as she fell to her knees. The flame floated over to her and made a small hand to push up her chin, telling her name to the girl, stating it was Pandora. "After dying for the fourth time, I used the rest of my power to escape my own realm and transfer over to yours," she hopped over to the dropped glass and picked it up continuing her thought, "It took a while to find it, as my path was being shifted around thanks to that silver eyed girl." The girl quickly flicked up, making her hair in a mess, asking her to repeat, "Silver eyed girl, she made a very good dimensional portal source." The girl started to growl a bit, feeling betrayed already. She stood up, her eyes glowing a ghastly green, "Now!" Pandora said with major pride, "We need to find you some lackeys!" The flame went to the door and started to try to phase through it, only to be stopped by the girl. "Hey!" Pandora shouted, "What's the big ide-"before she got to finish her sentence the girl ran her through her back with her blade. "You used my friend, my teammate, and I'm tired of everyone back stabbing me." The flame slowly started to die out as she pulled the blade out, "I am Blake Belladonna, the goddess of Shadows!" With one raise of her hand her shadow absorbed the old flame, draining the energy from her. She looked at the ground, then she heard a voice behind the door. "Blake?! Are you alright?" Knocking was done as well, "I'm going to come in!" With one quick shove the door was opened, with a blonde monkey tailed boy in a sort of worry. He looked around the room, and spots two Blakes. He asked if she was just messing around with her Semblance, only for her to look him in the eyes. Her body was twitching a bit, hairs where standing up straight, with this green glow. She looked back at him and just said two words, "Join me". He was starting to get chills down his spine, he slowly went over to his weapon on his back, "Blake," he said grabbing his staff with a firm grip, "Whatever is wrong with you, I'll knock out with some added sense!" With one swift move of her hand two clones where raised from the shadows and started to rush him. Several gun shots echoed throughout the room, as well as a loud blood curling scream.

Thousands of miles above the world of another realm, a red head girl was spreading her wings and flying a bit, while fighting a giant ice foot. "REMIND ME WHY WE'RE DOING THIS AGAIN?!" She asked as she fired at the freezing half leg, "It's to test the new Tar Staff Pyrrha." A green haired goddess smiled in her home in the clouds, "We can't tell what's a good idea and what's a bad idea until we take it out for a test drive!" Pyrrha sighed, mainly because she was tired of all these 'test drives' that she was tasked in doing. "Come on now," the green goddess said, "I'll see if I can bring Jaune over to watch the Dimensional eclipse in a few days." This brought a smile on her face, "Thanks Lady Palutena, you really don't have to." Palutena just smiled back, telling her that it was the least she could do for her new Captain's great work at holding back all the new monsters that popped up. Pyrrha focused back on the smelly foe, stating that she needed to finish her job before any guests could come over. She flew closer, and started to let the staff charge up a powerful shot. The foot fired off icy fungi to try to slow her down only for her to dodge with a few barrel rolls and a hop off of a larger one. A small flame popped up at the end of the staff, she lined up the shot The foot started to fire a large icy blast at her, striking her right arm, causing her first fully charge shot to miss. _CRAP!_ She thought, _this is going to make this a lot harder than it has to be._ She started to adjust her left hand to be the one to aim as she fired at the toed theme menace. The cold foot spawned mushrooms from its toes once more and started to fire them back at her. She folded her wings behind her back and started to drop a bit, causing the new staff to charge. "Let's get some heat in here!" She shouted to the foot as she fired the fully charged version of her attack at the heel of it. Two balls of flaming tar left the staff and struck the ice statue of a foot, melting it. She smiled as she started to reach the ground, before realizing that it was going to basically kill her if she did not pull out her wings. She quickly spread her wings and started to glide up, only to be taken back to her headquarters in Skyworld. The angel was put over a small platform with the goddess's symbol on, as she fell flat on her face. "Welcome back Pyrrha." Palutena said with a large smile, "Great job on de- **feet** -ing the Cryped!" Pyrrha cringed at the pun, ever since Palutena met Jaune, the two became basically best buds, seeing that they both have a secret, well not so secret, love of puns. "What's that matter Pyrrha?" The goddess asked, "You seem to have **cold feet** right now!" Pyrrha started to beg for her to stop, "Oh silly girl, you know once I **kick** it into high gear that I can't stop!" Pyrrha started to fake cry a bit and walked into the other room, "And you said Pit was worse?!" Palutena giggled and nodded, "Yep, his love of puns wasn't secret." The red headed angel sat down in her crystal chair and drank a thing of orange tea, "Must have rubbed off then." The goddess nodded "Yeah," she smiled into a picture of the finished angel, who's smile could brighten even the grumpiest of people's hearts, "must have." "I'm sure he'd be proud of the job we're doing here." Palutena picked up the picture and smiled from her new lead angel's words, "I know.." She stated, "But it sometimes gets rough without him. He was like a son to me." She rubbed the picture, remembering the good days. Pyrrha nodded, "And I'll honor him as a fellow Huntsmen!" The two girls smiled and looked back at each other, with Palutena starting to make a plan for today. "So, seeing how the Tar Staff is a good idea, thank you Magnus, we'll start making more of them. Next, I'm going to work on a new statue I've been meaning to make, then I'll watch some stuff, I heard there's some games of Turf Worlds going on!" Pyrrha stood up, "Well, I am going to start cleaning some of the guest rooms so Jaune and the rest of team RRNJ can have a place to sleep." She started to walk along, as she went down the long halls she heard her 'boss' shout that it should be team 'JRRN', and she rolled her eyes.


	2. Red like Roses

**We go over to RNJR's/JNRR's/JRRN's/RRNJ's view point of their current journey! And we start to see something strange happening.**

The sound of a fading screaming Grimm could be heard, the mighty team JNRR killed yet another monster in their path of justice, and hopefully will make it to Haven in time before its fate matches Beacon's. A red streak ran through the forest, hoping to beat the clock this time due to a nightmare she had. _Come on!_ She thought to herself as she kicked off the trees, _I can't risk being to slow!_ Meanwhile, the rest of her new team are still trying to catch their breaths, well half of them at least, as the long haired boy started to leave the other two. "Come on, we can't keep her waiting." An orange hair girl just rolled her eyes, "I'M SORRY!" She yelled at the boy, "I DIDN'T GET MY MORNING PANCAKES LIKE YOU PROMISED!" The boy just rolled his eyes back and stating it was her own fault. Jaune just shouted at the two, "STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" and the two started to be quitter about their fighting, "I still think it should be JRRN." Both of the buys sighed, "We know Nora," Ren answered, "We know." The trio managed to catch up to the running girl, holding a weaken huntsmen. Jaune rushed over and started to check his wounds then asked his new leader, "How'd you know?" Ruby shook a bit, stating that she did not really know. The main thing was that they could at least try to help him, she just hoped they could. "COME ON YOU THREE! MOVE IT!" She yelled strictly, "WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Nora was the first to kind of snap back "Whoa! Calm down, we're not all super-fast like you!" Ruby started to pick up the man, "FINE! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" She started to run with the man on her shoulders, only to start to slow down due to not taking a real break from running. She started to repeat 'no', over and over until Jaune put his hand on her shoulders. She looked at him and let him take the dying man, shivering a bit as she did. The group made their way out of the burning town, only for a green light to shine through it, and a black winged figure to look around.

The four made their way to the nearest air ship landing bay, hoping to at least give the man simple medical attention. The man talked a bit of how bandits attacked the defend less town of Shion was attacked by bandits, then destroyed by Grimm. "But there was something strange about these Grimm..." He noted, "some of them glowed green and." Before he could finish his thought, he started to cough up blood. Jaune put him on the ground as Nora started putting pressure on the wound, "DON'T YOU DIE ONO US DAMN IT!" She yelled as she watched the life fade from his eyes. However, tried as they might, but they could not save him. With the poor soul bleeding out half way there. Nora suggested to bury him, as Ren started to get hooked on how they were killed, bandits, and weird glowing Grimm. He started to walk away, needing a minute to himself as Ruby cried a bit. She could not change the future it seemed. "Go ahead you two." She stated while putting her hood up, "I'll….I'll check for any Grimm." She started to run forward, as the two white heroes started to dig a small grave for the huntsmen. Jaune sighed once they were done and just stated that it sucked, knowing that anyone you try to save will just die in the end. Nora nodded in agreement, "At least Pyrrha got a second chance." She stated a bit of a hopeful thought, "Not many people get to say they do." Jaune looked at the grave and kind of weakly smiled, "Yeah... Not many people do." He looked at his upgraded shield, at the pattern on the bottom mainly, being two wings coming off a tip.

At this point, Ren was hiding in a tree in his thoughts, remembering everything that happened up to this point, his own past, Nora's past, and their present. He sighed as he started to slide down the tree and landed on his feet, when he heard a twig snap. He pulled out Stormflower and pointed at the sound, only to see nothing. Thinking it was odd, he just put the two pistols to his sides, still holding onto them, ready for a fight. He walked around and started to aim them above his head, that was when he heard a familiar voice, "GAME OVER!" He jumped out of the way of a large purple beam, he aimed Stormflower in the direction it came from and was in a bit of shock, "You?!" There stood a slightly aged angel, with shoulder length hair, a crack shoulder armor piece, and a black staff. He looked up from the edge of the staff and just simply asked, "miss me?"


	3. Black vs Green

**Sorry about it being a day later, tomorrow was a bit packed, and by the time I got the first part of it done, it was around 10. .3.' Hope you like it anyways. :)**

The two long black haired warriors stared each other down, Ren looked up into the other's eyes, a look of brutal was all over his face. "Did the final battle mean nothing to you?!" he asked the fallen angel, "I take out anyone that stands in my way! And right now it looks like you are just another in the way." He took aim at green cladded huntsmen, focusing the energy in his hate filled staff. "Now die." He fired a shot at him, only for Ren to swiftly dodge and fire back. He smirked, stating if that was the way he wanted to play, then they would play like that. Pittoo switched over to his Silver Bow and split it in two, and did his little taunt, "Come get some!" Ren started to hop from tree to tree and started to fire a flurry of bullets at the dark angel, only for him to summon a strange rainbow wall, "You're not the only one that has new tricks up his sleeves!" He fired several shots back at him, most of them hitting the trees as the boy jumped from side to side. Ren then quickly rushed him, leaving a scratch on Dark Pit's face. _Lucky shot kid._ He thought as he aimed over at the ninja, Let's _see if your luck will let out._ He fired a charge shot into Ren's back, causing him to miss a jump. He rapidly started to fall to the bottom of the forest, he quickly tried to think of a landing strategy, however, all that went through his head was Ruby's when they fought that Geist, which did not exactly start off too well. _Come on Ren, think._ Before he knew it he slammed chest first into the first branch, rolling off and hitting his back on the next one, before managing grab the second to last branch before the ground. Swiftly he started to check the area in case the Darken angel was hanging back, or was trying to rush him like a Beowulf. Before he can completely get a good idea what he was going to do, a shot was fired at his hair. _Blast!_ He went into the back of his backpack for a weapon he got a bit ago. _Thank you Pyrrha._ He thought as he held a purplish orb in his hand, squeezing it changing it into the Ninja Palm. His eyes changed to a deep purple as he wore this palm, he felt faster, stronger, and more aware. Just then, a shot nearly hit him, only missing by half an inch, "Got you." He said as he started to fire back with the fully charged shot from the palm, causing Pittoo to fall from the tree. The angel looked up and saw Ren running at him, he smirked, "maybe this will be more fun than I thought." Ren jumped up and went for a jump kick, as Dark Pit swung his Split Silver at him.

At this moment, Jaune and Nora started to catch up to Ruby, with Jaune being a bit more out of breath compared to the battery known as 'Nora Valkyrie'. Said battery was hoping around from here to there looking for he fellow red head, figuring Ren would not be too far off. "Ren!? Ruby?!" She shouted, "Where are you?!" She looked up in a tree, and under a rock, in a small river, and even next to an owl. Just then she heard a little twinkle sound, and a really happy Ruby. "SHE'S TO THE LEFT!" She yelled as she drug Jaune with her, with him shouting "Hey! I can walk!" on the way. The two poked their heads out of the bushes to see two red heads, with wearing red and golden armor. Jaune's face shined brighter than his new armor as he ran over and hugged her tight. "Hey! I didn't think you'll be here so soon!" Pyrrha smiled back, "Well, the monsters have been super easy as of late, and the Forces of Nature have quieted down." The other three were confused, "Wait, weren't they good?" Ruby asked, "I liked that Dark Pit guy, he was pretty cool." The angel shook her head, stating the fact that the Forces of Nature are only really out for themselves, and help when they themselves are also in danger. "Dark Pit is also looking for a way to be more than what he is already. He also went under a bit of a change." She thought about it a bit and looked at the three, "Where's Ren by the way?" The three looked at each other, then everyone looked at Ruby, who just shrugged and checked her scroll, thinking that he would just be fine. "WHY ARE YOU IN CRITICAL?!" She shouted, with Nora's eyes going really small. "CRITICIAL?!" she yelled back as she pulled out Manghild and started to look for him like mad.

Ren was smashed into a larger rock, with each crash being stronger than the last. The boy tried to think of a way to escape or fight back, only for the clone to laugh a bit. "You're not exactly good up close and personal, huh?" He threw the green hero on the ground, as the boy's aura was at its breaking point. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Nora for you, assuming if you want her with you that is." He slowly aimed his staff at his face, letting a little smile off from his face, "Like that song writer said, time to die." The energy from the staff was about to fire when a pink grenade hit him in the side, causing him to fly back. With a might slam, the power house known as Nora was ready to fight. "HEY BLACKIE!" She yelled as she changed Manghild to its hammer form, "HOW ABOUT YOU RUN HOME TO MOMMY! OR RISK GETTING SMASHED INTO TINY PIECES!" Dark Pit slowly stood up as he started to hear Viridi's voice, _"She's a lot smaller than him! You can take her!"_ She yelled, _"I'll send Phosphora for back up! Just crush her into the dirt!"_ Pitto nodded, "Roger that." He started to rush at the pink girl, "You think you are that to-" before he could finish his thought, she smashed him with her hammer so hard it sent him to the next forest over. She blew off the barrel of her second love and helped Ren up, "You should have called for backup." Ren just grunt and scoff a bit, "I had him.." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, tell that to your bloody lip and broken arm." He rolled his eyes as the two started to make their way along, when a skimpy blue outfitted woman showed up, "HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!" She shouted as she started to fire a large lightning bolt at the duo, only for it to go into Nora turning her blue. "Well, that's new." She stated, "Let's see how it works!" The lightning goddess only had one thing to state after that, "shit."

Back with the others, they were calling out to Flower Power, hoping they were not dead, only to see a pink heart smoke cloud rise from the tree line, "Yep, they're fine." All three of them stated, with Pyrrha then looking at Jaune, "So the Dimensional Eclipse is tomorrow, and I want you guys to join." Jaune had a smile but was trying to focus on his main objective, "Can you drop us off at Haven then?" The angel smiled and nodded, "No problem." Ruby smiled, "ALRIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO BE SLIGHTLY A HEAD OF SHEULDE!" Jaune and Pyrrha laughed a bit as the other two walked over to the group, with Nora asking for Pyrrha to do her magic tricks to heal Ren from his stupidity of trying to fight an angel by himself.


	4. A Damaged Mind, and a Changed Body

**WARNING, THIS IS KIND OF THE MESSED UP CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

The group of friends where in the halls of Skyworld, with Nora staying by Ren as he gets healed, Pyrrha and Jaune walking around the outer area for a good spot to train, and Ruby looking for Lady Palutena. "Uh, Miss Professor Queen Goddess Potato Farmer Master Chef Master Chief Lady Palutena?" Ruby said while poking her head in a few of the rooms, "Miss Professor Queen Goddess Potato Farmer Master Chef Master Chief Lady Palutena?!" She looked into a weird room with a lot of trophy things, seeing the Cryped, _If Yang was here she'd say 'He's got cold feet!' then ask if we get it..._ She honestly missed her sister a bit, after leaving her with only one hand in her room to cry her sorrows made Ruby a bit uneasy at nights. Before she could get too deep in thought about that, a voice came from behind her "It's rude to look into rooms without asking Ruby." Ruby flinched and pulled Crescent Rose into its scythe form and turned around about to cut off the head of however popped behind her, only to be stopped like she was six-year-old. "You do know most of the metal that is used to even hurt us is set apart by other gods, or at least a god like being, right?" Lady Palutena teased with a smile. Ruby smiled and was a bit relaxed from this, "Hey Miss Professor Queen Goddess Potato Farmer Master-" The green haired goddess stopped her before she turned blue, smiling stating to just call her 'Lady Palutena'. "So, what's up little red?" The hooded heroin sighed and wanted to talk in a private room about it. Palutena nodded in agreement and warped them into a blank room of nothingness, seemingly going on forever. Ruby sat down on the floor and started to sigh, "Well… I hear voices of myself… Like, other versions of me? I guess…" Palutena made a chair to sit in and told her to keep going, making herself some glasses and a pen and paper to write stuff down. "Well… It started when we came back, after I got that cold…"

About seven months ago, RNJR were standing on a little pad, ready to head home. Ruby was a bit under the weather however after a personal mission to grab more weapons. "Was that staff really worth getting yourself almost killed over?" Ren asked, due to Jaune trying to say goodbye to Pyrrha without crying. Ruby sniffed and defensively yelled "OF COURSE IT IS! IT'S MAGIC AND HAS TONES OF EYES!" Ren just shrugged as Nora sided with Ruby on this one, seeing that it _was_ a magic staff with eyes. "Besides, it was just a weird magic room of lies and crap." Ren sighed and shook his head, "That's why I'm wondering if it was worth it." Ruby rolled her eyes and looked into her bag and saw a pair of blue claws with eyes on them, _that's new._ She thought, _And awesome!_ She could not wait to try them out when they got back home. At this point, Jaune finally got his good byes out and walked over to Ruby putting on the new claws, "Wow! Those look sick!" he stated as they were wrapped back home. The hooded girl smiled and pretended to do Kungfu moves on the way between dimensions, being super proud of her find. She put them back in the bag and smiled, thinking of all the Grimm that would die to them, but when the four made it back home, she got a splitting headache, and fell to her knees. "RUBY?!" Jaune yelled as she started to hold her head in pain, covering her ears like she was in a room with loud rock music. "MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Ren and Nora quickly ran over shouting her name, she closed her eyes to hold that would at least distract her, "RUBY OPEN YOUR EYES!" Nora yelled, with Ruby doing so to see a bloody Ren, with his insides trying to fall out of his body, a Nora with a robotic arm and looking like she survived a war, and Jaune looking mostly the same, only having facial hair now. She screamed in fear and tried to crawl back away from this, looking in her bag for something to protect herself with, only to find that the claws where gone. "Since that day, I had weird nightmares of other worlds… Other version of me… Just, why?" Palutena rubbed her chin, and told her the theory she had. "Pandora must have used you to get to your world with what little power she had left." She wrapped them back to the real world and told her to tell Jaune and Pyrrha about it, maybe they can help her a bit better due to them being friends, while she tried to locate Pandora.

Meanwhile, in a small town that was barely standing in Vacou, a White Fang member was doing the typical White Fang grunt stuff, as in trying to steal some Dust from one of the few stores that managed to keep people from stealing their stuff. Just as she was going to go in, she saw someone that looked familiar. She pulled out her gun and started to give chase, yelling at the person. "HEY! STOP!" The person ran into an ally way, with her on their tail. "STOP YOU TRAITOR!" The person stood by a fire escape, as the White Fang Girl pulled out a large staff with turned into a spiked bat. The person just stood there, unflinching, unmoving, almost unhuman. The White Fang member smirked and started to run at the person, having been waiting her whole life to get revenge on the traitor known as 'Belladonna'. She swung her bat, hitting the head of the Cat Faunus, only for her to poof. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" She yelled, "COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Just then a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her ankles. The girl freaked out a little, "WHAT GIVES?!" A woman stood out of the shadows and put her finger over the White Fang member's mouth, "It's okay." She stated, "It's just going to hurt like hell for a few seconds." The girl's eyes started to pop out of her head after that statement, trying to use her Semblance to produce Goo to help her slip away, but it was not really helping as Blake put her finger on her heart, "Let's see what else I can do." Her eyes changed from the haunting green to pure black as black started to form on the heart of the White Fang member. She backed up as the member fell to her knees in pain, as spikes started to break through her back, blood split down from it. Her fingers started to get broken through as the bones changed into thick claws, her feet did likewise, and her tail turned into a spiked club, hitting the floor with its new found weight. "WHY ME?!" She yelled as her chest started to burst from her chest, and her jaw grew to an unhuman length, she spat out blood as her ears changed to those of a wolf, and head shifted to more canine like. Blake watched as a pool of blood was made from this, thing, this monster, she was honestly disgusted with herself, but liked the feeling of control she had, the power to just change things into what she wanted. Just then, a dark yellow winged angel landed next to her, wearing a mask based off a Beringel. "My lady," he stated with a bit of a deep voice, "I have found him." Blake turned and looked at him, telling him that he did a good job. The angel nodded, asking if he could have his normal voice back, and with a snap of her fingers, he felt lighter. "THANK GOD! DANG WAS THAT HARD ON THE THROAT!" Sun yelled, with his tail kind of in an angry monkey mode, "And the wings didn't really hurt any less you know!" He pointed with his thumbs to the wings on his back, with Blake giving a kind of sad nod, "Sorry Sun." She stated, with him giving a sigh in a sort of 'kind of forgive you, but it still hurt like all get out' way. Before he could ask about the new 'pet' a voice called out, "Sam? Sam?! Quit playing jokes and come on!" Blake quickly pulled herself, Sun, and the new beasts into the shadows, to take them to their next target, the leader of the White Fang.


	5. Black and Yellow

**Today, we go back to an old friend, who's ready for the first official boss fight?**

 **Also, sorry about not making a intro thing for Pittoo, need to remember to write that. .3.' Hope you enjoy!**

"So Pandora used Ruby as a way into my world?!" Pyrrha asked while facing off against her apprentice, who made loud grunting sounds as he fought. "Afraid so," The goddess responded looking over her all seeing table, "I'm working on a way to locate her. Turning out to be harder than I thought." The angel dodge rolled from a heavy strike, panting a bit. "We'll find her, she's not good at staying hidden outside her Labyrinth" Palutena sighed in agreement, but could not shake the feeling that there was more to this than what they can see. Jaune looked at her and was kind of confused of why she was talking about some Pandora chick, but then she was right now a weird angel thing that works for a green haired goddess lady, he shrugged and looked at the girl getting up. "So, who's Pandora?" the blonde boy asked, "If you want to tell me fully that is. You can just say she was a chick that was evil." She looked at him and sighed a bit, "I guess I do you some sort of explication." She went for a low sweep on Jaune stating what exactly Pandora was, the lies she had crafted, the trickery, the dumb kiss, and even the room. The room that gave her hope, yet was just as easily shattered. That room which was a reminder that she, at one point, might have never been able to go back to her own home ever again. Jaune stopped his own half of the combat training and started to think "Wait she-" before he could finish he was hit in the crotch with a full forced kick. The white knight fell to his knees and cried a bit, with Pyrrha in shock trying to apologize to him. He forgave her, but knew that he would never be able to have any boys at least. "I'll get you some ice!" She quickly went over and picked up a large pack of ice, then ran back and handed it to him. "Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said as he was trying to not cry, too much that is. Pyrrha sighed and patted his head, "Sorry about that." Pyrrha repeated as she started to sit down next to him to kind of make him feel somewhat manly. The boy just winced in pain a bit and stated it was fine, and he should have been more focused. Pyrrha agreed and started to think about it a bit, "Jaune." His eyes looked at her with a bit of confusion in them, "Yeah Pyrrha?" "I'll like you to meet someone."

The angel picked up the idiot knight and flew him to a small house in a valley, she put him down and walked to the door. Jaune was a bit confused, scared, and still higher pitched. A yell came from inside the building telling them to come inside. Pyrrha went in with Jaune following a little bit after. _Who could this be?_ He thought looking around at the place, that was until, he met the owner of that voice. "Well, well, well," a large man with black hair stated while holding a baby in his hands, "You must be Jaune." Jaune looked straight into his eyes and could not help but gulp in fear, "Yes?" "Name's Magnus, are you ready for hell?"

 **Magnus: The Strongest Human**

The two went outside in a little training circle, with Pyrrha being on the side-lines taking the next match against the bruiting tower of a man. Though he was only six inches shorter than Magnus, it felt like he was a mile shorter than him, mainly due to his wider shoulders and longer hair. "First one to three wins," Magnus stated as he pulled out his massive blade, "Got it?" Jaune nodded shakily holding Crocea Mors. "On the count of three, we go." Jaune nodded and started to take his fighting stance. The brute started to count down from one, but stopping right after two. "Oh, by the way. I won't be going easy on ya." Jaune's face went from a 'yeah, I can do this!' to one of fear for his life. Magnus smirked, looks like he was going to have some fun with this one. "THREE! GO!" Going straight for a rushing left side swing, Magnus used his massive club of a blade to slam into Jaune's shield. Even with the upgrade, it did not like that, seeing that it started to bend a bit where the tip hit. _That's not good!_ Jaune thought in a bit of a panic, _Okay, think. He's big, kind of scary, and looks like he has a mop for hair. What could that mean for weaknesses?_ Jaune started to look at Magnus' movements, only to get a boot to the face. "Jaune, pay attention." Pyrrha stated in her teaching voice, with Jaune just rubbing his head in pain. He gripped his sword tight and started to rush back at the mountain of a man, starting to slash at Magnus. However, his blade was caught in the palm of Magnus, "You know how many times your teammate tried to do that to me?" Pyrrha awkwardly laughed, knowing it was a number way to high. Jaune's eyes went into their panic mode as Magnus threw him over into the left wall of the house. "You should have gone for a stab!" Pyrrha yelled a bit, "Or a jump Slash." Magnus continuing her thought, "Maybe even a shield bash?" Pyrrha nodded along to the last one, "Or tried to use his slightly smaller height and thinner frame to dodge around you." Jaune walked back rubbing the stout off his face and out of his hair, "I get it, I suck at fighting skilled people!" Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder, "You don't suck Jaune, you're just… Well.." "Out of your league." Magnus finished, "I've been doing this for years, and you've mainly started last year." Pyrrha shrugged in agreement, "If you want, we can try again?" Jaune looked at the ground and nodded a bit, "Yeah, I guess." Magnus grinned, "Alright blondie, round two."


	6. Unworldly Mutations

**Sorry about a later upload, however it does have a pretty cool monster in it. :P Hope you enjoy!**

About an hour in to the two men's fight, Palutena contacted Pyrrha. "Dark Pit was looking for something it seems." She was a bit in shock when she heard that, "For what?" She asked as she watched Jaune skid back from Magnus' heavier swings. "Something that's moving pretty fast to some sort of base." Pyrrha sighed a bit, "Pandora?" "I think so." Palutena responded, "We've got to hurry though." Pyrrha walked a bit away from the training area and shouted that she would be back, then in a flash of blue light, was taken into the armory. She went over to the many, many weapons and picked one that would be effective against illusions. She looked up and down the racks, from Arms to Staves, until she found a Club with a big drum making up the middle, two cymbals on top, and the handle being a drumstick. _The Rhythm club?_ She thought as she picked it up, feeling its near weightlessness compared to other Clubs, she had a little smile on her face, "I forgot you were a thing Howard." She put it on her back and, so she was not always using something without any real rang to it, picked up a Viridi Palm due it being something. With the weapons in hand, and a goal in mind, she was ready to go off into her world and stop the new threat.

At this time, Blake was making her way to the White Fang's current base of operations, smelling the air of oil and blood. She hissed at the smell of blood mainly, being all too familiar to her. Suddenly, she felt something in the air. Hearing a bit of talking as well. Sun looked at her asking what it was. "Something not from our world, yet.." She slowly started to think of a plan, then she saw a Beta Beowulf. Never having used her powers on a Grimm she went over to, try it out.

"Just be careful," Palutena reminded the Red Angel, "Last time she made a castle of madness." Pyrrha nodded, still kind of mad about that, wanting to at least take out some frustration out on her. Just then, she heard a growl. "A trick?" She asked Palutena, "Any monsters? Underworld troops?" _Grimm?_ Palutena started to scan the area until she spotted a really, really big dog. "PYRRHA!" The angel turned around and looked up to a huge Beowulf;

 **Amarok: The Triowulf.**

The monster stood nearly at thirty foot, having three heads, the right head and the left head had a horn on their respected half of their body, while the middle one had third eye in the middle of its face, which was watching Pyrrha closely. It gained several spines down its back and its arms, its tail was now hosting a haunting green flame. It roared causing the flame to spread all over its body, with Pyrrha kind of looking at it. _You did it again,_ she thought looking straight into its eyes, _you made hell on Remnant too._ She started to run at it and asked Palutena if it had any weak points she could use. "I'll try to see if I can find any." Palutena stated looking at the beast, "Who ever made this was very good at hiding weak points." Amarok slashed at her with its flaming claws with Pyrrha kind of joking, "Clearly not Nintendo then." "THIS IS A SERIOUS MANOR!" Palutena yelled, clearly trying to hold back a bit of laughter. "A little humor never killed anyone." Pyrrha responded, before getting hit in the side with Amarok's tail. She crashed into a few trees before stopping at a rock. She stood up and started to fly back into the fight, pulling out the Rhythm club. _Focus Pyrrha, we don't want to end up like last time you left your guard down._ She started to build up speed as Amarok started to walk around in the woods, knocking over trees with each step it took. The angel flew closer until she gets on the monster's back, she looked around at it seeing some strange markings on it. Looking eerily familiar to her. She shook her head as she started to make haste up the giant's back to hopefully get to one of its heads before it goes Ghost Rider on her. Amarok felt the girl running up its back, so it went on all fours and started to run too. "GAH!" Pyrrha yelled as she started to fall off the beast's back and into a flight as it turned around and howled at her. She looked at the Great Beowulf's faces, mainly at the third eye. _Of course,_ she thought, _why wouldn't it be?_ The two started to rush at each other, with Amarok catching on fire on the way, burning nearly the entire forest down with its tail alone, Pyrrha started to push herself to Mach-5, hoping to at least do some extra damage with the speed she was building up to. As the two got closer and closer, her hands slowly started to twist the club, putting it more in a swinging position. Amarok started to suck in air, pulling her closer to his mouth. Leaving her only one real shot to make this right. She took a deep breath and shouted, "BACK TO HELL YOU GO!" Before spinning around a bit, firing the shot. Two cymbals quickly flew at Amarok's eye as the beast sucked in air, slashing straight through it. The main head howled in pain as the other two started to fire weaker flames at the angel, she took this chance to switch to the Viridi Palm and fired shots at the other two's snouts, causing them to sneeze a bit. She dodged the flaming snot and landed on the left head, rushing up it and fired a loved filled seed into its eyes, blinding it. She then switched over to the Rhythm club to smashed the middle head, only to be slashed off by smaller Beowulves, being about a foot tall. She looked at her arm, now having a claw slash in it, she then looked back at the mini-wulves and smashed them all with her club, sending them flying into the middle he's left eye. Amarok released a massive howl, sending her flying off. "I FOUND Its WEAK POINT!" Palutena happily shouted as Pyrrha started to regain her air time, "Yeah I know, its eyes." She said going to the right head, "No, no, no! It's that weird symbol you saw before. The one that kind of looked like a Wisp!" Pyrrha stopped in midair, that word repeated in her head a few times. "Pyrrha? Remember, we have a job to do." Pyrrha shook her head, "right!" She started to fly to the mark on its back, "Target acquired." She started as she started to take a charged swing, firing the cymbals into it. This caused the giant to fall over onto its stomach, the flame dying from its tail. Pyrrha started to fly up as far as she could go and crashed down to Remnant with the club in full swing over her head, smashing the symbol, and breaking it. The beast faded into black ashes, with a green heart remaining. Palutena pulled it up along with Pyrrha, stating that they need to investigate it.

Blake felt this odd feeling of a part of her being destroyed, like, a child of hers was killed. "Sun," she stated. The monkey quickly responded to her, giving her a bit of a dumb loyal smile, "Yes my queen?" She rolled her eyes and told him to bring her more. As two eyes watched the two from another world, ready to take what they view, as their own.


	7. Oddities and References

**Sorry for the delay, just took a while to think of how I wanted it worked out. .3.' Anyways, there's some references to other RWBY fan stuff in here, and I highly suggest you find them and look at them. Heck, even the naming of "Sam" is a ref to a girl I know's OC, who's pretty awesome. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hoped you liked this weird thing. :)**

A green light shined in the area as the black winged angel we all know and love was placed down. He looked around at the jungle and rubbing his head from before and sharpened his Hedgehog claws. "So where is this cup we're talking about?" "Chalice Dark Pit, it's a chalice." Viridi snarkily corrected, "And it'll make my reset bombs even greater!" Dark Pit sighed knowing that she is working on the second factory, calling it 'Mark II'. "Maybe that'll be able to stop the dinky little human from beating you." Viridi stated with the black winged angel kind of growling. Viridi told him to quit growling and follow after the cat girl, and that victory would be soon in hand. Dark Pit started to make his way over to the girl with Viridi chiming in with a note of "With a Dimensional Eclipse happening soon, things might look weird or out of place. Though it's not exactly happening here, doesn't mean it's not going to affect us. Got it?" He nodded, but really all that ran through his head with a ghost singing 'Exposition' over and over again. He started to run through the woods and firing at anything that moved, Grimm where basically jokes to him at this point. Compared to gods, gate keepers, and even the person he was cloned from. _How can anyone die to these worthless idiots they call monsters?_ He thought as he kicked a Boartusk in the face, shattering its bone covered face, _They can barely move without giving away their location with their glowing red eyes and stripes._ Before Dark Pit could think of more ways to trash them, a large beast jumped him, knocking him onto the ground. The beast growled at him as he quickly got back to his feet, "Finally, a challenge." He switched to his Electroshock arm and was ready to fight. The wolf like beast roared and started to shoot spines from its tail at him, only for him to pull up a Reflect Barrier up bouncing them back. The spines flew back at the wolf like monster, hitting it in a few places. It fell to its stomach as Dark Pit just rolled his eyes, "You weak, pathetic fool of a creature. They shouldn't have even wasted the DNA or whatever the hell they use for your kind." He started to walk away, before he could get out of the woods though, a massive howl came from the beast as it charged into him with full spikes.

 **Sam: The Uncontrollable.**

Pittoo was in a bit of shock from that hit, but he finally got a worth foe. "ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" He started to fire a few shots of electricity at the transformed Faunus, only for her to jump off several trees to dodge them firing back a ball of slim off her back. The black winged angel fired at it causing it to burst sending some goo everywhere, with some getting on Dark Pit's right arm. "Dang it Dark Pit! That was so easy to-"Viridi started to sound more like a broken record, he just rolled his eyes and started to rush at the weird monster. The monster started to hop from tree to tree to jump and land a massive tail slam onto Dark Pit's back, causing him to land on the ground. He tried to get up, only for her to head-butt into his back, smashing him into a tree. He growled a bit, and one move he turned around and fired a shot at her. The electrifying shots made her a bit slower due to the overload in her nerves, she tried to run only for Dark Pit to run in and slam the electroshock arm into her over, and over, and over, each hit getting harder than the last. Before he could finish her off, a figure grabbed his arm and sent a cold feeling down his spine. He turned around and saw a cloaked figure, with skeleton like wings, and glowing red eyes. "YOU?!" At that moment, Sam was drug into her own shadow by her owner, who still wanted to use her.

Blake looked at the poor dog and petted her a bit, healing her. "For now on you are Luna." She stated to the dog. The wolf howled a bit in pain still, not from the fight, but from the wounds it reopened from when she first transformed, leaving a bit of blood on the ground she stood on.

At this point, Ren and Nora where walking over to a large Hot spring, mainly because Ren's muscles needed to relaxed from the beating they took. They went to the largest one that was made, one dedicated to a hero, a solider, a captain. "Man, that statue's huge!" Nora commented on a large statue of Pit holding a cup filled with Hot Spring water, with it being filled by a waterfall due to small holes pour it into the giant hot spring that the statue sat in. Ren was kind of shocked of how beautiful it seemed, and how relaxed and happy the angel's statue looked. The duo made it over to a sign labeled 'Pit's Three step plan to enjoy a hot spring.' Ren started to read the list aloud, "Step 1: Breathe Deep, Step 2: Clear mind." Just before he could finish the last one Nora chimed in yelling "STEP 3: REMOVE PANTS!?" She had a bright smile on her face, finally she could take off the sweaty crap she was wearing for months now. Ren sighed and rolled his eyes, "Nora," he kind of calmly stated, "You should really keep your clothes o-" before he could finish his statement, he looked at where Nora was, and looked at the trail of clothes leading to the hot spring, with a fully nude Nora just enjoying herself. "REN! THE WATER'S GREAT!" Ren, a bit more frustrated, started to rub his eyes and went to pick up his team mate's outfit off the floor. He folded the pieces as Nora tried to get him to come in, semi-whining in his opinion. "Besides, you saw me naked several times before. Now's not any different from then." He looked up from folding the delicates and sort of snapped at her, "Nora! Please stop! I rather not!" Nora swam over and tried to boop his foot, "Come on, don't you like me?" Ren looked at her, "MORE THAN JUST YOUR BODY THOUGH!" Nora was a bit in shock, "More than just my body?" She asked, causing Ren to blush a bit. He coughed a bit, "I will in just a moment just, don't try anything-" He looked at the water and saw a strange girl wiping white make up from her face. He titled his head and told Nora to check in the water. She gave a thumbs up and took a deep breath and went in, popping up in a weird cave with a scientist guy looking at her. She looked back at him as he tried to cover his eyes, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else!" he said as Nora slowly sunk back into the water, as a blonde haired man came up stating some weird crap about his dream. She popped out of the water and looked at Ren, who was rubbing his eyes. Nora got a bit closer and told him to not worry about it, just this weird place being weird, and just to splash around. Ren, with much regret, took off his shirt and decided to join her.

Ruby was looking for the two to see if they would be willing to train with her. This lead her to think of that one dream she had, of Jaune talking to a scroll with Pyrrha on it. She shook her head and furthered the search for the two, but she still had this haunting feeling on her mind. _What if she didn't have a second chance at life?_ She started to looking in the hot spring room and saw some black hair, "There you are!" She yelled and started to run over to the two, "I've been looking for you two all day! Ready for some training?!" The silver eyed girl got closer to the two, as the one she thought was Ren turned around, exposing a more, female form. "Not at the moment," She stated with Ren's voice coming out, "Nora wanted me to 'relax'." Ruby's eyes went a bit wide and tried to find Nora, only to find a really buff blonde guy splashing the girl's back. She screamed and ran out of there, as Ren and Nora where a bit puzzled. "Well, if I saw that thing and wasn't used it too, I'd go running." Ren just gave a blank stare at Nora, and splashed her face.

Ruby hid in a small room and closed her eyes, biting her lip a bit, trying to calm herself down from the weird crap she has been seeing. She did not fully understand what was going on, but thought she heard a voice not too far off from her own. "Mommy, help me." She stood up to go find it, thinking it was maybe one of the cliché scenes where it had a younger version of herself that would clear up the thoughts of doubt that she has now. She walked to the voice as it kept going, "It hurts mommy.." She walked in and saw a red haired girl laying on the ground, missing both her arms. "Mommy why me?!" Ruby was in a bit of shock and confusion, "I..I don't know…" she went slightly closer to her, "Daddy said it won't be too painful to get me fixed." Ruby tried to understand what that even meant, before she could fully even figure out who this girl was, she heard another voice. "Mom! Why'd you leave me?!" She turned thinking that was her younger self, only to see a girl slightly bigger than herself at a grave stone. "Who left you?" She asked in a bit of a scared tone. The girl looked at her, tears in her eyes, "you did." Ruby quickly backed up defensively stating that she did not, and she did not even know her. This left the girl to yell back, with the first girl trying to stand up, yelling that it still hurt. Ruby back up into a wall, honestly kind of freaked out by all of this, when a girl with white hair with red tips pulled on her hood, "What's the matter mommy, you look stressed?" Before Ruby could respond she noticed that the room around them was burning, "Don't worry mommy," the girl stated with her voice becoming deeper, "We still love you." Ruby quickly opened her eyes and gasped for air, she needed to get out of that room ASAP. She cried a bit thinking _Yang, please be having a better day than I am._

Not a day goes by where she thinks of her sister, and right now she was not really having a good day also. Yang was trying to take care of some branches that kept ending up in their back yard. She stuck the branches under her numbed arm and sighed a bit, she wondered if he sister even thought about her. "Why would she leave me, especially after my best friend left me?" she thought aloud as she picked up another branch. Before she could go deeper in her own questions, a large stump landed right next to her, barely missing her by an inch. "FRICKING?! WHAT THE HELL?!" She looked up and saw a weird gorilla sized thing crash down next to her, it smiled and yelled "MAMA!" Giving her a hug.


	8. Yang, Yang! The Monster of the Hour!

**What? A chapter coming out soonish? Yeah, had a bit of time to write a bit of an easier chapter, mainly because it wasn't every action heavy, and had very little if any sub plots. :) So, let's get into it.**

Yang looked at the weird monster that had her face, as the long mane matched up with Yang's own hair. "Seriously, what the hell are you?" She looked close at its fangs and tusks, the large gorilla like body, the wings really threw her off. "Mama!" The creature repeated, with Yang trying to push out of the hug. "I'm not your mom!" She yelled, feeling a crushing feeling on her ribs. The creature just kept hugging her, even licking her a bit. Yang was kind of disgusted, but she noticed a collar on the beast and a note. "Okay _sweetie_ ," Yang stated trying to get out of the hug with some annoyance in her voice, "Mommy needs to see the note you have." The monster put her down, smiling as Yang took the note off her collar. _Ruby wrote this?_ She thought as she started to read it. _Dear Yang Xiao Long; It's me, your baby Half-sister, Ruby. Weird story, so my new team, RNJR, went to this weird world where everyone's in the past, looking like old Mantle with the white and the columns and what naught. We fought a giant dragon thing with Pyrrha, who's now an angel, and found this cute little girl. Her name's Yanether, and she's basically a cute little puppy, like Zwei, only mixed with a little girl. She has some of your memories, not quite sure how though. Might be forgetting, but it won't be too hard to figure out. Anyways, I hope you're doing well, and that she could help you._ "Love, Ruby Rose, your only sister, if Dad didn't find someone else." Yang finished reading rolling her eyes, "Alright look, I don't know what you are, who how you're even alive, but if I'm going to be your 'mother', you better listen to me. Got it?" Yanether nodded with her tongue out like a weird dog. Yang sighed and looked at second pair of arms, she went over and held the right arm. "Where did you?" Before she could finish, her eyes went red having a flash back, with him, the loss of an arm. Yang fell down as her 'daughter' looked sad, "Mama?" She stood up and ran back into the house. "Hey Fireball!" her dad cheerfully said as he watched his daughter run up the stairs, "Why are you in a hurry?" Yang did not say anything, she just wanted to get some rest, or try to calm down her nerves. Taiyang shrugged a bit as he saw a pair of horns in the back yard. "Yaaaaaaaaaaang?" He said with a questioning tone, "Why's there a weird gorilla, ox, dragon thing with your face on it?" Yanether went over the door and tried to crawl in, seeing how she was a ten-foot monster trying to fit in a seven-foot door.

Taiyang made some hot coco for his 'granddaughter' after she made it through the door. He looked at the note, "GOSH DAMN IT RUBY!" He yelled holding the paper in a fist then he rubbed his eyes, "I should have told her not to go to other dimensions." Yanether looked at him with a bit of a confused face, Tai sighed and looked at how not threating this thing really was. Even though her teeth could bite through steel, and break anything with her fists. "So," he stated looking at Yanether, "What else did Aunt Ruby give you for your mommy?" The girl trapped in a body of a monster pulled a white box with green trim and a weird logo on the center of it off her back and placed it on the table. The blonde haired father went to open the box, but first called Yang down to open it herself. She walked down the stairs and looked at her 'daughter', she sighed a bit and went to the table to open the gift from her sister. There were three weapons in the box, one was a pair of weird claw like things that were on fire, the thing in the upper right corner was a ball of magma or something, but felt like paste when touched, and the thing in the middle was a weird brass knuckle like thing, only it was up to where the stub started. This was with another note that said 'Go nuts sis' with Yang's symbol on it. She sighed a bit and looked at the box her dad got her, with Taiyang looking at the paste. "I wonder what this does?" He said picking it up, "I don't know, and I don't care." Yang said and walked away from it to get some water. Taiyang sighed and looked at the weird girl, "Welcome to the family Yanether, we're having a bit of a hard time since the…" He lowered his voice so Yang could not pick up on it, "You know, seeing that you might be her arm." Yanether nodded and laid her head on the table, a bit sad, but happy at the same time. All she knew was, she will help her mommy feel better.

Meanwhile in Skyworld, Pyrrha was looking for a more traditional sword, for a different type of mission. One of personal training. One, if she was alive, would have changed destiny for the better.


	9. Is this Fantasy? Or is this Real Life?

**And back, yeah. Sorry about it taking a while, wasn't fully sure of how this chapter should go. Mainly cause a certain someone is pregnant, and I am really happy for this someone and wanted to reference it in the story. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and I hope that someone has a great baby. :3**

Pyrrha held the blade in her hands tight, looking right at an empty field. "Alright, change it to the end battle of Beacon." The field changed over to Beacon's commutation tower's roof, with a red dressed woman standing over her, about to fire an arrow. She started to rush at the woman and cut off her head, panting a bit. "Again." The field remade her and put them back in the same position as when she had the advantage. She just sliced her head off then, shaking her head, not feeling right just killing her. She sat down on the ground and sighed. She did not know why she felt wrong for just killing her right away. She looked around and thought of the reasons of why she should kill Cinder right way, but not sure how to. She rubbed her head and tried to wrap her head around it until she got a call from Palutena. "The Eclipse is about to start." She said with a smile, "Then we're sending you right back in to find her." Pyrrha nodded and started to head to the roof of the one of buildings with Jaune shortly following. "So, how pretty is this going to be?" Jaune asked trying to be flirty, "Very beautiful, it's only really happens every rarely of how close this time." Jaune started to try to flirt with her, but failed it by reversing the order of 'Well it's not as beautiful'. With her laughing a bit and giving him a kiss on the cheek, calling him her dork. The two laid back and started to watch the distance universe cross over a slightly closer one. The two universe had a locking period, causing a rainbow to burst from the two universes. Jaune was in awe, as the rainbow pattern shined across Pyrrha's face, he was honestly wanting this moment to last forever. Pyrrha smiled and watched as the to universes glowed for a bit, about to separate when she heard a scream. "Ruby?" They both said as they quickly stood up to see Ruby on the floor covering her ears and closing her eyes. "Are you alright?" Jaune asked as he tried to move her hands, "EVERYDAY I ASK MYSELF, 'WHAT DO YOU FIGHT FOR', AND EVERY DAY I ANSWER 'FOR A BETTER TOMORROW'. WELL, IF WE CAN'T SET ASIDE OUR PAST AND START TRUSTING ONE ANOTHER, THERE WON'T BE A TOMORROW!" Pyrrha looked at her a bit confused, "Ruby? What do you mean?" "FIGHT TO WIPE THAT STUPID GRIN OFF OF FELIX'S FACE!" "Who's Felix?" Jaune asked, "Minute men?! Mommy calls daddy that when they argue." Pyrrha tried to get her to open her eyes, telling her that she is still safe here, and they are thousands of miles away from the biggest threat. Ruby slowly opened her eyes, showing that her normally silver eyes had a rainbow glow to them. The two swordmen where set back, "Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, before Ruby threw up and started to faint. "RUBY?! WAKE UP! RUBY!? RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

A pair of eyes opened in a bedroom, the set looked around a bit as a hand went up to rub the right one. _Where am I?_ The eyes asked as they looked for any reason behind any of this. "Come on Lins, we got to go!" Ruby looked over and thought _Lindsay?_ She rubbed her chin, then her stomach because it felt a bit, different. She could not put a word for it, it just did. The voice also sounded familiar to her, "Sun?" She asked, "Why are you in my room?" Michael looked at her funny, "Quit playing jokes dear, come on we have to get there before Gus throws a fucking fit again." _Gus?_ She thought as she started to get up and stretch out a bit, _This is really weird._ She started to head out with her 'husband' from seemingly another world, trying to piece together everything. She looked at the desk and say a scroll, however it seemed quite different, seeing how it was more solid and had a button in the bottom of it too and on the sides. "What happened to this scroll?" Michael just sighed a bit, "Dear that's just a phone. Look, I know you really like doing RWBY, but you have break, relax." Ruby was still confused and wanting to ask more questions, but she went along with the 'see where this takes me' route that her dad seems to like to do. She went out and looked at the streets around them, the warm air from the Earth's sun on her body. _Wow, this feels nice._ She thought as she started to hug herself in the heat, with Micheal kind of just pushing her along, stating that they have to get going.

Meanwhile in Skyworld, Ruby was laying on a medical bed with team JNPR and Palutena looking at a small table next to it. "It seems that Pandora rewrite a tiny bit of DNA and replaced it with some sort of weird dimensional thread." Jaune looked at her a bit confused, and angry, but mostly confused. "Dimensional what?" Pyrrha looked at it and tried to understand of how even she could have done that. "Well," Palutena stated looking at the group, "Think of dimensional thread as….. Well, thread. And Ruby's the needle. Every dimension she goes to, it'll be pulled closer together, until a point of almost one dimension." "So that means that Pandora was going to use her more than just as a way to our world, but as a way to come back, or worse?" Pyrrha finished with Palutena sadly nodding, "Looks like she was planning way ahead." Pyrrha sighed and started to look at a mirror that shows what Ruby's seeing, the world of Earth.

Ruby walked into a weird building with a sign saying 'Rooster Teeth', she noticed a woman standing in the door that sounded like Weiss. "Hey Lins!" She said with a smile, "Hey Weiss!" Ruby said back, with the woman laughing and deciding to play along with it. "Remember that we have that test tomorrow, so don't be a dolt and mess it up!" Ruby was confused, "Weren't you in Atlas?" She asked with the woman giving back an equally as puzzled look, "Lindsay it's me, Kara? Remember. Earth to Lindsay." Ruby shook her head, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. 'Lindsay', thanks." She gave a bit of the 'girl almost caught stealing cookies' look, with Kara just shrugging it off. "Sometimes I wonder how into the shoots you get." Just then Barb walked out with a piece of paper with something printed onto it. "Hey guys! Look at this crap!" Kara looked over and started reading it, "Why are you having me read this, Weiss isn't even in it!" Barb just laughed, "But look at all the mistakes in grammar! He opens it up with 'sound' instead of found!" Ruby was a bit confused, but decided that she wanted back to her normal world, where Yang's was a bit bigger than this 'faker'. "I'm going to try to take a nap." She said as she looked for a couch to sleep on. Before she could, a bearded man walked over. "Hey Lindsay!" He said, "Just know, if you need any help with parenting, I'm more than happy to help." She looked at him and thanked him, then asked if she could be left alone to nap. "Sure, just remember Grif and I are willing to help." He then walked out and then went to a blonde Britt, "What if," he started to ask, "Your vagina made a sound when you get pregnant? Like, as soon as you conceive a child, it beeps like a timer?" Geoff then realized that there was no hope for Gavin. Ruby quickly shut her eyes so it would not get any less weird, and started to dream that she was home. The words 'no place like home' came out of her mouth as she started to snooze.

 **Death itself:**

At this point, Dark Pit and Death have been battling for several hours, with time just seemingly stopped around them as they slashed at each other with their respected claws. Every time that Pittoo went left, Death went Right, almost mirroring him. "Why are you doing this you stupid rotting corpse?!" Dark Pit asked as he managed to lock Death's claws in with his own, "Why both me when I had the girl in my mercy to send to you?!" "Funny," Death responded with his voice being crackled and distorted yet familiar, "I thought you served Viridi now." Dark Pit kicked him in the chest to push him back, clearly enraged by this, "I serve no one but myself!" Death looked at him, unfazed by the kick to his chest. He started to almost smirk and a different voice came out of his mouth "When Viridi says jump, you jump. She says fight, you fight. Sounds very familiar don't you think?" The coped angel was in shock and switched over the Electroshock arm, "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR THAT!" He yelled as Death just looked over and sighed, "I already was there. Let's just say the guy in charge and I didn't get along so well." Dark Pit's eyes went wide as he fired a shot, _No, it can't be!_ The shot hit the skeleton of an Angel, only for him to just fade away. "I'm sure they'll be someone for you! I found someone, and I'm dead!" Dark Pit just stood there as he started to hear Viridi, "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR NEARLY EIGHT HOURS!" Dark Pit shook his head, thinking


	10. Matador

**Warning, the contest of this chapter may not be for everyone. Please be read with caution. This is your only warning.** **I hope you enjoy.**

Blake made her way to a familiar place, with several white masked people walking along. She started to move closer to the camps as a few of the people went up to her and her 'crew'. One of them walked up to her and tried to grab her arm. "TRAITOR!" Before he could get a good grip on her, she smacked him away, as if he was just a fly. "Where is Adam?" She asked the rest of them, as Sun walked up and stared them down. The group start to move aside with one of them pointed to the main headquarters of their leader. A man with red hair looked over a map of Remnant, waiting for his contact to show up. He sighed and started to wonder how long does he keeps everyone was supposed to meet waiting. He felt a shiver down his spine and heard a quiet voice. "You will know my pain." The man looked behind himself, his horns starting to be shown more asking who it was. "You will understand my sorrow!" He put his hand on his blade's hilt, "If you're her friend, I'll be more than happy to send you to your grave, human!" He heard a foot step to the side of him and he went to cut its head off, only to get blocked by a sword. "Hello Adam." "Hello Darling," He said back, "Are you here to come back to me?" Blake shook her head and looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm here to do something I meant to a long time ago!" She tried to slash at his chest, only for him to dodge and start to point his blade at him. "Bring it on."

 **Blake, The Vengeful goddess.**

The leader of the White Fang started to slash at the black feline, with each attack missing. "You're getting slow Adam." He growled and started slash faster, hoping to land a hit, but missing every single slash. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS THIS?!" He put wilt into Blush and started to fire at her, she blocked most every shot, with a few hitting her and busting off her skin. She started to fire back, with Adam blocking with his blade, making it stronger. "You forgot how Moonstrike works my darling!" He started to get closer, taking a heavy side slash at her, with Blake countering with Gambol Shroud's hilt half. "I know how it works," She said with a bit of a smirk as the blade clashing loudly, "Just trying to give you a bit of a chance." Adam was confused, yet enraged. He started to slash more at him, as she just dodged each one, even yawning at one. A growl could be heard from him; his patients was shrinking. She sliced back at him, with him going for a jab straight through. He had a bit of a smirk on his face, "That'll teach you." He slashed her head off, only for it to fade away, "WHAT?!" he yelled as Blake laughed behind him. Turning swiftly, he saw her sitting on the cabinet, "HOW?!" Blake looked at him and smirked, "I'm a lot stronger now, now you'll know how it feels to be helpless." Four clones rose out of her shadows, each glowing a different color, one red, one white, one yellow, and one dark purple. All rushed at the bull headed leader with Blake sitting still, he let out a half smirk, stating that she seems to have gotten more foolish, and started to combat them.

Red changed Gambol Shroud into its chain scythe form and started to whip it around with flames running down it. Adam used Blush to fire at that one using Ice Dust rounds at her to cool her down, as he blocked quick strikes from White, seemingly fighting in a controlled manor, each move was calculated. _This is not right._ He thought as he watched his old love just sit there, seemingly just toying with him. _They weren't able to do this. Or at least, not this well._ He kicked White back only for Yellow to jump over her and throw her version of Gambol Shroud at his feet. Adam quickly went to cut the rope as Red's version wrapped around his leg, burning it. A scream of pain was release as he quickly shot her head, she looked at him missing half here her face would be. Horrified at this imagery, he started to kill Red, more so than usual. Red blocked his strikes and slide under him and high fived Dark Purple. He watched at the Dark Purple one fired several rounds at him. Quickly he took Wilt and blocked the shots, making the blade glow as if it were a small sun. He let out a smirk then looked at Blake, "It ends now dear!" He used his Semblance, with all the clones being hit in the strike, and Blake also. He looked up from the smoke to see Blake holding Wilt back with her two fingers. "What is a Semblance to a god?" She asked as she looked down at him, with her shadow surrounding his feet. "Now, you shall suffer how I suffered! MY PAIN WILL BE YOUR PAIN! MY AGGONY SHALL BE YOURS!" A pair of hands held his legs in place as he tried to get free, "LET ME GO!" He yelled as she kept yelling that she only wanted peace, and that he was nothing but a monster to her. A dark vine came up and stabbed him through his stomach, breaking through his back, then back into his upper back and out his chest. A scream of pain came out as blood rushed out the wound. "You will know everything I felt! How I felt!" Another one rushed out of the ground and forced itself in Adam's right arm's veins, breaking out of the skin every so often. He tried to fire a shot at her using his left hand, only for another one to do like the right side. If he could, he would have fell to his knees. She looked at him and started to cry a bit, "Did you even care that you were hurting me?!" the fingers of the hands started to break through the skin and followed the suit of the vines above them, all of them quickly making their way to the heart. "Did you?" She asked one last time, with Adam shaking from pain, he looked at her and for the first time in God knows how long, shed a tear. "I don't know." She frowned "Well I don't care anymore." her tear hit the ground, and the vines went straight into his heart, draining his aura and blood. Blake's hands started to glow as did Gambol Shroud. She watched as he screamed for it to stop, his eyes started to bleed black blood as the life was sucked right out of it. His hair and skin paled as he felt every last drop of his Aura being taken from him, drained, no, harvested for his former lover, his old right hand woman, the one he used to treat as a goddess in his mind. Trying to get something out before he passed on he worked up the energy to say that he loved her still. She looked back at him, with her tears starting to dry a bit, stating "I know." Adam's eyes closed as his skin was white and his hair was a pale red, his mouth completely black. A hand extended from the shadows and took Wilt and Blush, then gave them to Blake. She looked at them, then put them on her back, kind of honoring his love in a sense.

She walked out of the tent and saw Sun throwing a tank, and him smiling "LOOK BLAKE!" He yelled, "I JUST THREW A TANK! A FRICKING TANK!" Blake rolled her eyes and patted his back, with her pale green eyes starting to gain red cracks in them. "Are you okay Blake? I mean, Ma'am leader lady?" She nodded, "Finally took care of a nightmare." She looked at her outfit and started to change it to something more 'godly', something Greek. "Much better." She stated then looked at Sun telling him to gather the White Fang members, and see who will state loyal. As the two talked, someone watched them, then left to his master.


	11. Men of Monsters

**Who's ready to see what happened to the White Fang?**

Palutena heard several cries of pain, the voices of people suffering rang through her head. She looked at Pyrrha, crying a bit, as if it was giving her psychical pain. "Pyrrha," She said as her eyes started to glow, "I'm sending you back, now." Pyrrha looked at her, asking her why, though she was still going to go. "You'll know once you're there, just go!" She said as her eyes light up with a blue light, surrounding Pyrrha's body in a similar light. She nodded and went to the side of the room and pulled a mini armory from the wall. She pulled out black and white pair of claws, "This is new." She commented as she put them on. She looked at them a bit longer and saw a few red lines on them, and paused a bit. "Beowulf Claws?" She started to ask, only to be warped straight to Remnant.

The blue light shined in a dark desert causing a few creatures to flinch a bit. Pyrrha rubbed her foot against the sand and looked around. _What happened here?_ She thought as she saw a burned down tent, _where is this?_ Before she can get a good guess where she was, she saw a white boney tail. "Hello?" She asked, starting to pull out her claws. The tail started to move away, she looked at it, she wanted to walk closer to it. "I'm not here to hurt you." She said as she started to get closer to a strange humanoid shape. The claws faded as she put her hand on the body's shoulder in an attempt to comfort it. The body looked up, having one of their eyes had a pale green glow. "Kill me…" He said as he moved his right hand on her arm. She looked at him and was a bit confused and scared, stating that she did not understand. The man stood up, being about five feet in height, having two pointed ears and his left arm being bonier with a claw on it. "I'M A FREAK!" He yelled as a bit of blood came out of his spit, "A MONSTER!" Pyrrha tried to calm the boy as he shook. "It's okay, we can fix you." Before he was able to ask that if she was telling the truth, he was shot in the head by a purple light. Pyrrha held the body of the transformed man then looked at the shooter of it, hearing several growls and howls directed at it and her. "If you want to live, come with me." Pyrrha started to fly over to the shooter as all the creatures started to get up and try to rush them. One of the monsters leaped at her and tries to bite her leg only to be shot down by the shooter. The angel looked at the creatures, horrified as she saw them in the moonlight. "What, what happened to them?" She asked the shooter, "What's wrong with them?!" The shooter watched the creatures and started to answer her question, "Blake did it for the past month. These are the ones that wouldn't follow her, the ones that did not want the White Fang to be converted over to a traitor's control. They were mad cause she killed that Adam fellow." Pyrrha gasped and covered her mouth, "Blake did this?" She looked at one of the people turned monsters, having two large spikes breaking through the skin on their shoulders. "They look in pain!" Shooter nodded and stated how some of them started to kill themselves over the pain, other embraced the savage nature and attacked anyone they saw, and some just where like the last guy just wanting help or to be killed. Major shock was written all over her face, tears started to form a little, feeling sorry for them. "I'm sorry…" Escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. The shooter looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Been fighting you for at least eight months and you're still the biggest sissy I ever knew." Pyrrha turned and looked at him, then punched him in the face. "GOSH DARN IT PITOO!" She yelled as he just rubbed his cheek and responding with, "Come on, we got a lot of ground to cover."


	12. Remembrance and Love

**Sorry this took a while, got writes block. .3.' Anyways, welcome back. :)**

The two angels walked about five miles, mainly because Dark Pit did not want to fly and he needed someone to rant too. "I FEEL LIKE LESS THAN HALF A PERSON AROUND HER!" he yelled as Pyrrha looked at him and asked him how. "She just a jerk about everything! Like, she doesn't say I do a good job at anything I do! Just petty rewards every so often! Ugh!" Pyrrha looked at him and thought about it, "Maybe you should leave?" "WELL I!" He stopped and thought about it for a bit, rubbing his stubble covered chin. "I'll think about it." His tone was a bit off, for Dark Pit at least. Pyrrha looked at him and thought to ask "You don't feel loved, do you?" He quickly sprung at her "NO! I DON'T NEEED LOVE!" She shrugged, "Well, I hope you find someone better for you." He rolled his eyes and kept walking, with Pyrrha kind of feeling bad for him. A few miles later they came across a small group of green glowing Grimm. "So," Pyrrha started to ask the dark winged antihero, "Did Blake make these too?" He nodded as he pointed to a large serpant like creature, with smaller ones growing out of its head. "Seems to me she can't fully control her power." Pyrrha found the creature to be rather strange, but she knew that more than likely it would attack them seeing that it was a Grimm, unstable even. She pulled her claws out and started to tip toe around the great snake, hoping to at least get killed quickly. Just then, Dark Pit just fired at its head, waking it. She just looked at the darken angel, and sighed as the serpent's many heads roared.

 **Ophioneous, Great Serpent.**

The large beast started to fire at the two angels using bolts of lightning Pyrrha slid under one dodging, causing her hair to stand up from the static. She fired at it with the Grimm claws, with the beast's smaller heads firing back small fire balls. Dark Pit was dealing with the second main head, as it fired off black goo at him, with an orb of it landing on his foot. "Uck," he stated with disgust as he dodge rolled from another shot, "What the heck is this stuff?" He put his hand in it in order to bring it to his nose to smell. With one good whiff he got the smell into his nose, the smell was, cat nip. "Of course!" He angrily yelled, "YOU KNOW THAT CRAP DOESN'T WORK ANY EVERYONE!" He shouted at the sky, hoping that Blake could hear him. Palutena looked at her Angel and sighed, "Sad really." Pyrrha felt a bit bad for him, but focused on the twenty two headed snake monster trying to kill them. "What does Blake exactly do to them, Lady Palutena?" The goddess looked back at the heart, "It seems that she mutates them by a weird mixture of Aura and god abilities." A pulse came from the heart as a lightning bolt came from the monster. "So it basically gave her Semblance an unstable buff?" "More than just a Buff, more like added powers and different effects." A 'wonderful' came out of Pyrrha's mouth as she held back the first head's massive jaw from turning her into a snack. "Would you like some help?" Palutena asked, "I think I can handle bring Ruby back to this world, might take a bit though." "No, no, let her rest and try to bring her carefully." Palutena nodded and focused on trying help find a weakness to the monster sized Snake. While they were doing that, Dark Pit was just shooting it as close as he could get. Every shot mattered, not so much to killing the monster, but to him. "Try firing the shots into the other head." Palutena suggested, "Mainly the goo shots into the lightning one." The two angels nodded and went straight to work, with Pyrrha grabbing the attention of the black head to try to get it to fire, and Dark Pit just did his usual beat everything up.

As the two fought, trying to get the thing to die, Ruby was standing in a weird dark room. "Hello?" She called as her voice echoed throughout. "Helllloooooooooooooo!?" She tried again, but nothing answered. _Hmm… Weird._ She started to walk around to find something, anything, anyone really. She noticed that it seemed to go on forever, so she did not really bother running. She sighed and started to skip along singing 'This will be the Day'. Slowly the endless sky shifted to something familiar. The 'ground' turned into tile, the stars changed into spot lights, and a song was playing. "So baby, it's time to make up your miiiiind." Ruby song quietly before noticing that her body looked, younger. "When did I put on these lady stilts?" She looked around and noticed that Yang was there, so was her right arm, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha where all dancing, Weiss was kind of dancing with Neptune, and a girl stood by two Atlas troops. "P-p-p." She tried to get the words out of her mouth, seeing her best friend alive.


	13. Reboot, and Reby

**Yeah, I'm still alive. Just, life and whatever, and not feeling like writing. Sorry about that. Let's get this show start again, slowly. :P**

Ruby looked at the girl in green shouting out 'Penny' over and over, running over to her. The guards looked at the girl as he orange haired girl shouted, "Ruby!" She hugged the red dressed hero tight and smiled a bright smile. A happy "Salutations!" filled Ruby up with joy. "I missed you soooo much!" she exclaimed with Penny giving a confused, but happy look and tone. "I do not understand." Ruby just kept hugging the girl for a bit, before taking a deep breathe. "Five minutes, I need to tell you something." the hug deepened "Just five minutes, please." The two guards looked at the girl and then at the one they were protecting. "Five minutes please." The first guard sighed and started to take the second one with him. "So, why did you want to talk to me?" Penny asked. Ruby sighed and started to rub her eyes, trying to think of how she wanted to word this. "You…" She started to try to stay, but could not get the words fully out. "You…" She repeated, hoping she would force herself to say what she needed too. "You died.." She finally finished, with small tears running down her face, "I'm from a time, or universe, dimension, a thing where you died during the Vytal Tournament… Pyrrha was tricked into killing you because of some illusion thing, and… and.. You were in.." Tears billowed in her eyes as she hugged her mechicancal friend, getting tighter the more she thought of what happened. Penny looked at her, unsure of how to respond. "Ruby.." She hugged her friend bone crushingly tight, Ruby was pretty sure she heard a crack. "If I died in your world, I will make sure to stay alive in this world. But, as my father says, everything has a reason. It'll be alright Ruby." Ruby hugged a bit tighter, "I.. I can't risk losing you again.." the embrace became a bit more aggressive, as Ruby dug her nails into her own arms, almost to try to keep herself together. "I don't want to lose anyone again!" Penny pushed Ruby's arms off of her, she then put them to her sides so she would not hurt herself, and then she gave her a full on hug. "Ruby, I don't want you hurting yourself over anyone, mainly me.." The two girls just hugged a bit, with Yang looking over a bit confused, wanting to know if her sister was fine. Ruby looked up at Penny, showing a rainbow tint in her eyes. She smiled seeing that Penny had a smile on her own face. "Can you at least tell this Ruby what will happen?" Penny nodded, "I promise you that it'll be the first thing I explain to her." Ruby smiled a bit more, and closed her eyes,trying to nap. Penny watched the girl try to sleep, as the eyes opened up again. They had lost that rainbow tint that they had when the other Ruby was in control. "Uh.. Penny." She said, "Why are my arms bleeding and my rib bones cracked?" Penny smiled a bit more, "Ruby, we have a lot to talk about."

Back with our Ruby waking up in the medical bay she was in. She quickly ran out of the room and went to Crescent Rose. She pressed a button by bottom of it, having a little compartment pop open. A green and black blade was there, with the word 'Soul" scratched into it. She pulled it out, and hugged it close, crying a bit. Nora looked at her, wanting to give her a hug. A feeling however told her other wise, and just hide behind the corner.

In the meantime, Pyrrha managed to cut a few of the smaller heads off, still having trouble with the main two. Dark Pit growled, yelling at the beast that enough was enough, and pulled a Mega Laser card out and ran up to it. Pyrrha shouted at him "NO! WE DON'T KNOW HOW IT'LL!" But it was too late, with a loud boom, the Mega Laser went off. Dust from the ground went everywhere, with a loud boom and burst of light. Dark Pit stood over the heart of the beast, breathing heavily. Hearing a voice, his ringing ears could not fully pick up the already faded voice. "Pittoo.." the voice said, with the blacken angel falling to his knees, "Pittoo… Look out..." It repeated as he fell onto his hands. Panting for as much air as he can get, "PITTOO!" The voice shouted as Pyrrha cut the second head off the Serpent, killing it for good. She panted then looked at Dark Pit, who looked like he was just running for years. "Pittoo?" She asked as she went closer to him, "Are you alright?" She pulled his face up and looked at his eyes, they were completely green. "NEVER RUN EVER AGAIN!" A loud girly voice yelled in the mental space of Dark Pit.


	14. Birds of a Feather, Fight Together

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everybody! It's.. Someguycalledgoober. Yeah, I have some explaining to do... Life.. It likes to cram things into it. So, hopefully I can update as soon as possible. But, if I don't. Then it is mostly my fault, or my life's fault. Either way, I apologize for that. I hope you like this chapter. :) And sorry for stalling.**

Dark Pit looked at the screaming six year old goddess and just rolled his eyes, "YOU'RE STILL WORKING FOR ME! YOU MADE THAT DEAL! REMEMBER WHO'S GIVING YOU FLIGHT AND A WAY BACK OUT OF THAT STUPID WORLD!" He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know." Viridi sighed and scoffed loudly, "YOU BETTER!" Phosphora looked in from the other room, watching Viridi scream and yell, slapping Pittoo a bit even. She looked to Arlon and whispered to him, that she felt bad for him. Arlon nodded in agreement, then watched as Dark Pit spotted them. "You invited them into my head?!" He yelled, "THAT'S JUST WRONG!" "SO IS DISOBEYING MY ORDER OF LETTING ME INTO YOUR HEAD AT ALL TIMES!" Phosphora sighed and started to look out of Dark Pit's eyes, seeing Pyrrha's mid section. "We got to go Pittoo!" Pyrrha shouted in vain. The sound of growling mutants filled the air, as she stared at the green eyed angel. "I HAVE HALF A NOTION TO TURN YOU INTO PLANT FOOD! IF I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO GET THE CHALICE I WOULD, BUT I DO NEED YOU SO!" Viridi took a breather due to her yelling… More than usual that is. Dark Pit just rolled his eyes, "Can you just let me go?" He stated raising his arm, "I feel my arm bleeding out there." With a scoff and a snap of her finger, Dark Pit was put back into his body. He had a loud scream of pain, as Pyrrha was running with him on his shoulders, trying to stop him from bleeding to death. "Good job stopping me from getting hurt!" He yelled as she just kept running, "I'm sorry for SAVING YOUR LIFE!" She yelled back as she started to kick off the ground to fly. The black winged angel pulled out his staff and started to fire at the mutants. A dragon like one growled and started to have their arms change into wings, the growl became a blood curdling scream, as it sounded like a human or Faunus in pain mixed with a slight roar of a Grimm. Before she can even try to unhear that, one of the mutants cut them off and started to shoot lightning at them. "Why are all the lightning themed enemies here?!" Dark Pit shouted firing back at the Dragon like mutant.

The two angels engaged in a dogfight with all the flying mutants that caught up with them. With Pittoo acting as the gunner, and Pyrrha acting as the pilot. Let's just say, there was a lot of arguing about where to go. "GO LEFT!" Dark Pit yelled as Pyrrha flapped her wings like a humming bird, "WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING?!" "NOT LEFT!" The black winged angel just kept yelling at her, while she was trying to dodge several of the mutated creatures. "PALUTENA," she shouted, "I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO COME BACK TO GRAB NEW WEAPONS!" Before she got an answer, she was tackled by a Nevermore mutant, crashing into a large mound of sand. Various grunts and coughs were made to get the sand out of her mouth, "Bugs in my nose! Bugs in my nose!" She yelled trying to snort them out. "YOU ACT JUST LIKE PIT!" Dark Pit yelled as he got up and shot an incoming Nevermore mutant. Pyrrha pulled out her Grimm claws and apologized for acting like him. Dark Pit just rolled his eyes and checked to see his his Silver bow did not fall in the sands around them. The two angels were out numbered, twelve to one of the ones that followed them there. "I'll take half if you take half." The blackened Angel stated with a cocky tone and smirk. Pyrrha sighed, not really wanting to hurt them, they were suffering, they were once Faunus. "Do not kill them," she stated with a bit of authority in her voice, "We'll take one back to Lady Palutena to see if she can help them.." Dark Pit smirked, "I can't promise anything." Then started to rush the creatures, leaving Pyrrha in the dust.


End file.
